User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: The Batman Clone Saga
While helping Draft work out what he wanted to do with Earth-364, we got confused of what to do with a clone of Batman. He was planning on making him Jason Todd/Red Hood, while I was in my o wn little world mixing Tommy Elliot/Hush with Lincoln March/Owlman. I began thinking abot making a Batman version of Kaine, Ben Reilly, etc. This is a product of that: The OG Batman Batman Year One Batsuit RoninTheMasterless.png To begin with, Batman is getting older, old enough for this to be a prequel of sorts to the Dark Knight Returns. Jason is "dead" Dick is semi-retired and getting ready to get married (Because Tim x Barbara was bullshit) and probably permantely retired. Bruce, of course, is way to stubborn to consider finding a replacement, but the recent tragedies are slowing down even more than the physcial trauma he's endured by this point, so he's left to contemplate whether or not Gotham's need of it's Dark Knight. At the start of the story, Batman has not had a overly dramatic example of his body failing him as in Batman Beyond, but he is really feeling every fight more than ever, and is aware such a dramatic display is forthcoming. Alfred is not as helpful as he used to be, since hes in his early eighties by this point, and Oracle is his source of intel, advice, encouragement, etc. Not sure what to do with the romantic angle, but what I can say, is it will have nothing to do with Talia. The Kaine Hush Batman Clone Saga.png|As Hush Michael Lane Richmond Copy Bat Ronin Marvel DC cross.png|His Batsuit Tommy Elliot Batman Clone Saga.jpg|The Mark of Hush Knowing better than anyone (perhaps even Batman himself), Director of CADMUS, Amanda Waller, decided it was prudent to consider cloning the Dark Knight (3-5 years prior to Batman seriously considering such problems). This would have disastrous consequences, as forces yet to be decided will assault the CADMUS facility that contained the the first fully grown clone. This clone was taken in and led to believe he was the long lost son of the Waynes, who were killed by Bruce so he could inherit the fortune (ala Tommy Elliot). The clone chose the name Thomas Elliot, after "his father," and the hospital Bruce was born. Due to the unstable nature of his departure from CADMUS, he suffers from cellular deterioration, most pronounced on his face (ala Kaine). He is physically equuivalent to Bruce, aside from the fact they also used the same serum that gave Deathstroke his superhuman condition to further enhance him for a new generation of Batman villains, making Thomas and even greater threat. The Ben Reilly/Terry/Boba/Damian Not so sure about this one, but I could go with yet another clone, unmodified, just a another baby Bruce essentially. Since his body was not put throught the intense growth and modification Thomas went through, he is without any celluar destruction. The final solution then becomes Bruce formally adopts him... Story DLC Jason Todd Red Robin suit.png Red Hood (Earth-2992(.png It has just occured to me to think of this more as a game than a movie. Jason Todd is resurrected (by the League of Shadows) about a year or three prior to the CADMUS incident. In this time he mimics his adoptive father's pilgrimage, and we have the Under the Red Hood occur somewhat in between both characters' stories. Towards the end, Jason decides as angry as he is, Bruce is still the closest thing he had to a father, and helps him fight Thomas just as Bruce begins to succumb to the trials of time. The end has Jason adopt the mantle of the Bat, with either the second clone (to be named) as his Robin, or it being hinted that he wil be when the time comes, leaving it open to further sequels, and a Red Hood and the Outlaws spinoff if need be. Update I now plan on adding this story to Earth-15 as my modified Arkham Knight storyline, with some additions to the overall timeline: *Arkham Asylum will occur without change. *Arkham City will occur, but the Talia romance will be scrapped, Ras will reference Jason at the top of Wonder Tower, Tim will be replaced with Carrie Kelley. Identity Theif killer side-mission scrapped. *Arkham Knight occurs about 5 years later instead of 1 year, Arkham Knight is Lincoln March (Name?). Anarky will play a less villainous role (probably an ally of Red Hood after he breaks him out of a Suicide Squadish Guantanamo Bay). Entire Bat Family is: Batman, Oracle, Alfred, Robin, Batwoman, Nightwing, Catwoman, and Red Hood. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs